1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber receptacle connectors for receiving optical fiber plug connectors, and more particularly to a plastic optical fiber receptacle connector having a rotatable and slidable shielding door.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical fiber connectors are an important part of optical fiber communications systems. For instance, such connectors may be used as joints in long-distance optical fiber routing; to connect optical fibers to passive devices such as switches and attenuators; or to connect optical fibers to active devices such as radiation sources and detectors.
When an optical fiber connector is used for removably coupling an active device with an optical fiber plug, the optical fiber connector normally has a shielding door for preventing dust and other foreign matter from entering the optical fiber connector. Dust and other foreign matter adversely affect the performance of active devices inside the optical fiber connector.
FIG. 1 shows a plastic optical fiber connector disclosed in Japan Patent Application JP-A-6-331859. The plastic optical fiber connector comprises a housing 1 having a bottom wall 12, two sidewalls 14 extending upwardly from the bottom wall 12, a top wall 11, and a rear wall (not labeled) integrally connecting the top wall 11 and the sidewalls 14. A space 16 is defined in the housing 1 for receiving a complementary optical fiber plug 2. An active device 17 is embedded in the rear wall of the housing 1. A shielding door 13 is pivotably positioned at a front of the housing 1. Once an optical fiber plug 2 is withdrawn from the optical fiber connector, the shielding door 13 is closed to avoid entry of dust into the optical fiber connector. When the optical fiber plug 2 is inserted into the housing 1, the shielding door 13 is rotated to an open position. However, once the optical fiber plug 2 is received in the optical fiber connector, the shielding door 13 remains entirely outside the housing 1. As a result, an unduly large amount of space is occupied by the shielding door 13. Furthermore, the shielding door 13 is unduly exposed and prone to sustain accidental damage.
Another plastic optical fiber connector is disclosed in Japan Patent JP-2001-201663. The plastic optical fiber connector includes a housing, a shielding door, and a spring member mounted between the housing and the shielding door. When an optical fiber plug is inserted into the optical fiber connector, the shielding door is pushed open and the spring member is deformed. Spring force is thereby generated in the spring member and exerted on the shielding door. When the optical fiber plug is withdrawn from the optical fiber connector, the spring force of the spring member urges the shielding door to return to its original closed position. Unfortunately, the spring member is prone to break at a point where it interconnects with the shielding door, particularly after it has become fatigued from repeated use. The shielding door is thus easily damaged, and needs frequent replacement.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a plastic optical fiber connector having a durable shielding door which prevents contamination of optical devices inside the optical fiber connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic optical fiber connector having a shielding door received in the optical fiber connector once an optical fiber plug is inserted into the optical fiber connector.
In order to achieve the objects set above, a plastic optical fiber connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing defining a cavity therein for receiving a complementary optical fiber plug, an active device embedded in a rear of the housing, and a shielding door disposed at a front of the housing. The shielding door comprises two parallel slots defined in opposite side walls thereof, and a shaft extending through the slots. Opposite ends of the shaft are fixed in a front portion of the housing. When the optical fiber plug is to be inserted into the cavity of the housing, the shielding door is manually rotated outwardly and upwardly from a closed position to an open position, and then slid into the housing. Once the optical fiber plug is withdrawn from the optical fiber connector, the shielding door is manually slid outwardly, and then rotatingly returned to its original closed position.